Tus Ojos Verdes
by LadiesCullenHale
Summary: Bella no conoce a Edward, hasta que un día se se encuentran en el metro y descubre que Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, es hermana de Edward, el amor de su vida. Si, son felices, pero, ¿Cuanto les costara esta felicidad?


Capitulo 1: LA PRIMERA VEZ POV BELLA

Yo soy Isabella, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella. Tengo 18 años. Vivo en Forks. Un pequeño e insignificante pueblo al norte de Washington. Nunca me he considerado una maravilla del mundo. No tengo un cuerpo de infarto, ni un linda cabellera, ni unos ojos del otro mundo, ni una boca provocativa, ni nada. Como prueba puedo decir que nunca he y tenido novio, -ni me he enamorado- y menos alguien que se allá fijado en mi. Ademas, creo que me quedare solterona hasta los cuarenta. Me considero una chica totalmente normal. Mi cabello es de color castaño y me llega hasta la media espalda. Mis ojos son de color café. Ya he terminado el liceo, y logre asistir a la universidad de Harvard –una de las mejores de todo el país- Tengo que reunir dinero, razón por la cual estoy trabajando en la tienda deportiva de los Newton, lo cual es muy incomodo por que allí esta Mike un chico que me persigue todo el día. Yo no lo tomo como un enamorado. Lo tomo como una obsesión. O simplemente el esta loco.

Lo único que hacia levantarme todas las mañanas eran mis amigos. Los Cullen y los Hale. Alice Cullen, siempre loca y maniática (Autora: perdónenme pero tenia que ponerla muy loca), Emmett Cullen, el tierno y sobre protector, la linda y sexy Rosalie Hale y por ultimo, pero nunca menos importante, Jasper Hale el sensible y amoroso. Alice y Emmet tenían otro hermano, del cual no sabia ni su nombre, ya que el vivía en Francia. Según había oído de Alice, el regresaba este año. Pero dudaba verlo, pues lo mas probable era que cuando llegara ya yo estaría en Harvard.

Me bañe y me puse una camisa azul con unos jeans, baje a desayunar**. **Desayune con algo lijero. Subi a la habitación a buscar mi bolso y ahora si ya estaba lista para dirijirme a Port Angels a hacer unas compras para surtir la lacena de la casa. Busque las llaves de mi auto en el llavero, y me diriji hacia mi New Beetle amarillo como amaba ese auto. Se manejaba tan bien el el. Era como volar. Cuando salí de la casa, me fije que no estaba mi auto_¡O por dios se lo han robado!_, pensé. Tome mi teléfono y mientras marcaba el numero de Charlie, por mi mente cruzo fugazmente un recuerdo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos de regreso de una fiesta, mientras Emmet iba al volante. Yo no estuve de acuerdo, pues ni loca lo iba a dejar manejar ese mounstro mi auto! Pero a la final, Me convencieron de hacerlo. Estabamos charlando animadamente cuando…_

_-¡¿Emmett que crees que haces?! ¡Estas excediendo el limite de velocida permitido!- grite desesperada, mientras veía como nos acercábamos peligrosamente hacia un árbol._

_-¡Emmet! ¡Para! ¡PARA!-gritaba Rosalie_

_- ¡EMMET!- Gritaron Jasper y Alice a coro._

_¡¡BOM!!_

_El auto había chocado contra el árbol _¡Mi auto!,_pensé._

_-¡Rose quita tus zapatos de mi cara!-se quejaba Alice._

_-¿Rose linda donde estas?-preguntaba Emmett._

_-Aquí tarado._

_-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAA!!!! Emmett deja de tocarme- dijo Jasper._

_-Jasper quita tu mano de mis piernas- dije yo_

_- Solo si Alice quita su mano de mi cara- se quejaba._

_Gracias al cielo a ninguno de nosotros nos paso nada, pero mi auto… Quedo echo un ovillo ¿Por qué deje a Emmet conducir? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Diablos, _pensé mientras recordaba el incidente, estúpido Emmet. Ahora me tendre que ir en metro.

Mientras estaba en el metro escuchando música con los pies estirados en el asiento de al lado, un chico tropezó con mis piernas, las baje rápidamente.

-¿Esta ocupado?-pregunto una dulce voz.

-No- fue lo único que respondí, mientras me acomodaba para que el se pudiera sentar.

-Gracias- en ese momento levante la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos mas bellos que había visto en toda mi vida. Unos ojos color esmeralda, que sabia que cambiarían totalmente mi vida desde ese momento. Y no estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Hi Girls. Soy Andre(: Bueh, aqui esta el primer fic compartido. Este fic lo compartimos Ana y yo. **

**Ella escribe y yo corrijo la redacción y ortografía. (ya como es mencionado en el perfil, no tiene ninguna de estas dos) **

**Pronto publicaremos la primera traducción**

******Estén atentas. **

******Besos. **


End file.
